


More Than Human

by witchpointe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpointe/pseuds/witchpointe
Summary: Jaehwan is Sanghyuk's muse; Hakyeon is Sanghyuk's boyfriend





	More Than Human

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the full effect listen to Human by Sevdaliza
> 
> I am flesh, bones  
> I am skin, soul  
> I am human  
> Nothing more than human  
> I am sweat, flaws  
> I am veins, scars  
> I am human  
> Nothing more than human
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/vampiresanghyuk)

Jaehwan doesn't remember meeting Sanghyuk. He is new and familiar all at once, both sensations exciting in their combination. The texts in his phone inform him that they've been speaking for six months, but there's a fog around his entire existence, and sometimes late at night, far away from the comfort of the sun, Jaehwan wonders if he's real.

 It should worry him, maybe. But he's been so lonely for so long--time feels different on earth; slower, longer, time moves but nothing changes. It's been four years since he was sent to earth, two since he's heard from heaven. He feels more human every day, and it's the little things that get to him: embarrassment, self consciousness, hormones--all things he never had to worry about before he was cast down.

And then came Sanghyuk, a study in contrasts: large and gentle, open and mysterious. A calming aura with a deviant smile. How Jaehwan’s brethren would laugh to see him blush under the attention of a human, the thrill he feels when Sanghyuk's wide hands adjust his head and shoulders, when he breaks the comfortable silence to praise his beauty, to call him his muse.

It might have been perfect if not for Sanghyuk's live-in boyfriend.

Hakyeon, a gentle beauty, a soft-hearted lover. Jaehwan can barely find it in himself to be jealous; Hakyeon does everything right. Guides him through their apartment, makes tea, massages Sanghyuk's wrists, helps to arrange props onto Jaehwan.

He even stayed with him the first night he found out what too much alcohol does to the human body.

 Sanghyuk has been painting Jaehwan for half a year. But tonight is different. Tonight Sanghyuk has asked to paint him nude.

 Jaehwan shivers, pulling his scarf closer around his neck, gulping at the rest of his coffee. The sun has set over the pier and the chill is creeping through his sweater and oversized coat. The street lamps have lit and their golden glow flows along the black surface of the bay. He listens to the water slosh against the pier, watches the tourists wander and chatter, but nothing succeeds in distracting him from the knot in his stomach.

 He checks his phone yet again, and finally the clock tells him that it's time to begin the walk to Sanghyuk's apartment. It's a short walk once he gets past the clusters of seaside restaurants and curbside shops, up the hill and around the university until he catches sight of the wrought iron fence that surrounds their complex. Stepping onto the brick-lined property is always like stepping into another world, the bronze statue of Venus staring through him, bottom-lit with floodlights and sending cascading shadows against the surrounding white stucco walls.

Inside, the red and gold diamond carpet leads him to the fifth floor, down the corridor that smells as usual of apples and cinnamon. Before apartment 5G, Jaehwan stops to gather his courage. Taking a deep breath, he knocks three times, his coat swishing against itself loud in the deserted hallway. He's begun to sweat under all his layers, an uncomfortable, grimy side effect of earth living.

 Hakyeon answers the door peeking past it with a sweet smile, the warmth from inside escaping past him and hitting Jaehwan across the chilled nose and cheeks. The cream sweater falling off his shoulder highlights the curve of his collarbone and Jaehwan swallows thickly, reminded just how much both of them are going to see of him tonight.

 “Come in, come in, you look freezing,” Hakyeon says, making a grabbing motion toward Jaehwan's hand until he offers it up.

 They're crowded into the apartment's small entryway, and the door closed behind them. Hakyeon is already loosening Jaehwan's scarf and slipping it off, hanging it from the row of hooks behind him. Jaehwan hurriedly shoves the coat off his shoulders, not wanting to feel like a complete baby in his presence.

 Hakyeon takes in the sight of his Christmas sweater with a wolfish smile and leads him to the small, cozy kitchen.

 “Do you like peppermint, Jaehwan?”

 “Yes.” It reminds him of home.

 Hakyeon pulls a red and white swirled tin from a cupboard and uncapping it, holds it under Jaehwan's nose. He knows it's tea; this is their ritual. Closing his eyes, Jaehwan takes a deep breath of the peppermint.

 “Would you like some?”

 “Please.”

 “So polite.”

 As he makes the tea, Hakyeon hums a song that Jaehwan can't quite place, something in a minor key that keeps him just the wrong side of comfortable. Jaehwan doesn't know what to do with his hands so he shoves them in his pockets; he doesn't know what to do with his feet so he taps them nervously, hyper-aware of their presence.

 Their kitchen is a cramped mix of mismatched but pretty things, telling a story of years spent together collecting what feels right. A pang of jealousy cinches his heart, but the Lord knows which he's even jealous of--both at the same time, he supposes. His kitchen is bare and lacks any personality.

 “It will help calm your nerves,” Hakyeon says, when he hands him the cup. It's always a real, delicate tea cup on a saucer, difficult to maneuver with his large hands.

 Jaehwan blows on the surface. “Am I that obvious?”

 An affectionate hum. “Yes.”

 It's strange, why he's nervous, or that he is at all--he knows his body looks good, and it isn't that he's afraid to share it. No, it's holding that level of intimacy with someone for nothing explicitly gained. To be watched for hours and gone untouched--

 “Jaehwan.”

 Hakyeon is in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, beckoning him. He hurries with him into the room where Sanghyuk works his magic.

 It's another crowded room, this time because it's used for so many things. Where Jaehwan is standing is a mattress and box springs flanked by two enormous bookshelves. The bed is covered by a single fitted sheet and looks like it's never been slept in; this is where Jaehwan poses for Sanghyuk. To the right an IKEA desk and a beat up file cabinet double as Hakyeon's office. Across from the bed, Sanghyuk is sat before his easel, laying out paints and pencils. The only light in the room comes from the dual shaded lamps on either side of Sanghyuk. It doesn't seem very conducive to seeing your model. Sanghyuk looks Jaehwan up and down when he enters.

 “Hi.”

 “Hey.”

 “Thank you for coming.”

 “Yeah well, you know,” Jaehwan sits on the bed. “You're paying me and all.”

  _Oh, God._ Jaehwan gulps the rest of his tea immediately.

 Sanghyuk snorts and his eyebrows shoot up. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

 Hakyeon sets the other cup onto Sanghyuk's table, pushing pencils aside with the bottom of the saucer. Sanghyuk pouts like he might argue, but Hakyeon is already across the room, grabbing a white and gold robe and holding it against his body before Jaehwan.

 “Isn't it beautiful?” He hands the robe to Jaehwan. “You can get ready in the bathroom.”

 Inside the bathroom, Jaehwan stands silent, letting the cloth run back and forth through his fingers. It doesn't just remind him of home--it is home. His heart beats faster as he runs his fingernail over the gold embroidery. It isn't unheard of for relics to be on earth, but how would two starving artists--

 Jaehwan shakes his head. It doesn't matter. He strips as fast as he can and slips the robe over his bare skin. It makes him feel light and fresh all over, like an early spring day. He can't help the contented hum that escapes him, bouncing off the mirror and tile. Looking at himself in the mirror, he seems to think his dark brown eyes shine a little brighter. His wings roll underneath his shoulders.

 Folding up his clothing, he sets them neatly on the counter and leaves the bathroom, feeling much more confident than when he went in. As he enters the room, his hosts stop talking and look up at him. He tries not to let it bother him as he makes his way back to sit on the bed.

 “So, how do you want me?”

 Sanghyuk bites back a smile, and only then does Jaehwan realize how he sounded. Sanghyuk looks up at his boyfriend, standing over him. “Hakyeon?”

 “Yeah, yeah,” he responds, disappearing down the hall.

 Sanghyuk stands and moves from behind the easel. Jaehwan's breath catches to watch him approach. Even in a paint-spattered black shirt and jeans there is something imposing and striking about him. Sanghyuk stops when their knees are touching. His fingers graze the collar at the robe's neck, following it down his chest to the sash. Playing with the knot, he searches Jaehwan's eyes.

 “Are you sure this is alright?”

 Jaehwan lifts his chin, defiant, determined to be taken seriously. “Yes. I like posing for your art.”

 Pawing at the sash, Sanghyuk lifts his other hand to cup Jaehwan's chin, his thumb pulling on his bottom lip.

 “ _You_ are a work of art,” he says, not quite a whisper.

 Jaehwan's body relaxes into a sigh. The robe hangs open, exposing him to the warm apartment air. Sanghyuk curls his fingers around his shoulders and draws his hands down Jaehwan's arms, letting the fabric pool at his wrists.

 Then Sanghyuk surprises him by taking three steps backward. He studies Jaehwan the way Jaehwan has seen other humans study paintings: still, introspective, perplexed. He's got one eyebrow raised as his eyes roam wherever they please and damn if that isn't going straight to the pit of Jaehwan’s stomach.

 “I've got them,” Hakyeon says, flouncing back into the room with a cardboard box. Whatever's inside jangles with his bouncy steps.

 “Good,” Sanghyuk says, turning back to his corner and waving his hand. “This is your expertise.”

 Jaehwan pouts watching him sit back down. He barely touched him, didn't even pose him. He so looks forward to his touch--

 Hakyeon sits alarmingly close, his jeans rubbing against the bare skin of Jaehwan's thigh. Sanghyuk has no reaction to this; he is sharpening his pencils and ignoring his boyfriend altogether. Holding his wrist, Hakyeon slides his other hand up to a cluster of newly-formed human freckles on his shoulder.

 “I've never told you how gorgeous I find you, have I?”

 It is suddenly, oppressively hot. The air around him feels dry and staticy, like it could combust at any moment. He feels like he might choke on it.

 “Uh…”

 Jaehwan finds he has no intelligent answer for this, has never even considered the prospect, but Hakyeon doesn’t seem to mind. Out of the box Hakyeon pulls a golden arm cuff. He snaps it in place on Jaehwan's upper arm, held between his shoulder and bicep. It tingles, and turning his arm back and forth, Jaehwan can tell beneath the discoloration that they've got another relic.

 Something is wrong.

 “Well you are, angel.”

 Hakyeon’s smile seems innocent enough at first--but his dark brown eyes glint green for the slightest of moments and Jaehwan's heart stops, his world narrowing until the only thing that exists is the knowing grin on Hakyeon's face.

 Traces of the old Jaehwan are there, telling him what he should do: scream, run, kick, bite--anything but let himself be held in place by how beautiful the contrast is between Hakyeon's chromatic demon eyes and the color of his skin. But human Jaehwan loves the intensity in his stare; human Jaehwan wants to be devoured.

 Hakyeon runs his fingers through Jaehwan's hair, and when he pulls them back they're black-tipped and clawed. When he speaks, his teeth are tiny spikes. “I'm going to worship you,” he says, “in my own way.”

 Without another word, Hakyeon dips down to bite into the flesh of Jaehwan's breast. Gripping Hakyeon's shoulder, Jaehwan raises his body from the bed and yells until he's let go. It hurts--there's no direct pleasure in the pain but adrenaline has him on edge, staring at his own blood against Hakyeon's teeth, and God help him but he wants to feel it again.

 Hakyeon runs his fingers through the wound to smear the blood across Jaehwan's chest. “Pretty. You already have human blood. But you still taste--”

 Jaehwan groans, wanting Hakyeon’s mouth on him again. “You talk so much.”

 Hidden behind his canvas, Sanghyuk snorts. Jaehwan can hear the scrape of pencil against canvas; he wonders if this is what Sanghyuk meant to be painting all along, wonders how long they’ve known what he is, when Hakyeon settles himself into his lap, unbuttoning his shirt. It falls behind him off the bed.

 “Your lips were made for sin.” Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Hakyeon licks across Jaehwan's mouth. “Wouldn't you agree, Sanghyuk?”

 A low hum of agreement comes from behind him.

 “That must be why they kicked you out.” Hakyeon says, reaching forward and into the box.

 The tone of Sanghyuk's voice is a warning. “Hakyeon.”

 “You're more right than you may think.” Jaehwan looks away, toward the lamplight glinting off the file cabinets. “I was cast down for being gay.”

 There's a silence in the room, during which Jaehwan can hear only some unidentified source of mechanical buzzing.

 He shrugs with one shoulder. “It happens all the time to lesser angels.”

 “Well,” Hakyeon says with a huff, pulling a golden cuff relic from the box, “that's ridiculous.” His jaw is tight as he clasps it onto Jaehwan's wrist. Pulling himself forward, Hakyeon sucks Jaehwan’s top lip into his mouth and rolls his hips against his stomach. Jaehwan's mouth falls open against his chin and he groans, feeling the fangs nibble on his lip.

 “Why the relics?” he asks, as soon as his swollen lip is set free.

 Pressing their chests together, Hakyeon runs the tips of his claws down Jaehwan's back.

 “How long has it been since you've spread them?”

 “W-what?”

 Hakyeon leans back to look at him affectionately. “Your wings, love.”

 “Oh.” Jaehwan's face heats up. “Almost a year now.”

 Jaehwan’s weight shifts as the mattress dips, Sanghyuk now sitting to his left. He is looking at Jaehwan softly, running his forefinger along the edge of the wristcuff, and it sends a ping of danger through Jaehwan's nerves. Looking up at Sanghyuk, he feels deliciously vulnerable with the two of them still mostly clothed. Then, out from Sanghyuk’s prettily coiffed auburn hair grow two curled back horns.

 “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 He feels the question as he says it, deep inside his chest, and there’s more emotion in it than he means to let slip out.

 Sanghyuk sighs and smiles at him sweetly. “Would you have stayed before you were mostly human?”

 Jaehwan opens his mouth to answer, but shame keeps him from making any sound. Sanghyuk kisses him quick and chaste. “I've got him,” he says to Hakyeon, then grasps Jaehwan by the shoulders, while Hakyeon grips him harder between his thighs. Jaehwan struggles to test if he can move--he knows something is coming, and being so restricted and at their mercy thrills him.

 He looks only at Sanghyuk, whose eyes are now completely black. Somehow in that darkness he makes out sentiment; a lot of things lie there, but the one Jaehwan doesn’t want to see is hesitation.

 Jaehwan licks his lips. “Do it.”

 Large, soft fingers--Sanghyuk’s fingers--force their way into Jaehwan's mouth, and his fist grips his chin. Then Sanghyuk’s lips are against the curling flesh of his ear. “You’ll need to bite down,” he whispers.

 The pads of Hakyeon’s scaly fingers massage against his back, teasing his captive wings. He pushes them down and out, forward and back, and Jaehwan fights the raw desire to sob, remembering his golden-brown feathers, how perfectly they matched his golden-brown hair, how gut-wrenching the disappointment when he still reaches for things with them; how the memory are just another part of him that have faded away to human.

 Piercing pain fires through his shoulder blades, around his veins, curls his toes, pulling screams through his clenched jaw on Sanghyuk’s fingers. Sanghyuk hushes him. Hakyeon leans against him to look over his shoulder at the damage he’s caused, teeth scraping his shoulder to hide a moan. One at a time, Hakyeon removes his claws, and Jaehwan convulses in their arms until they're out, when he hears more than feels the suction of it.

 Sanghyuk uses his grasp on Jaehwan’s chin to jerk his gaze up. It's a distraction--Hakyeon plunges his claws in again, this time near his waist. His vision tilts, and the same putrid agony ignites in his lower back. He can’t stop the screaming--it’s involuntary, wrenched from the pit of his being as Hakyeon cruelly tears his claws up Jaehwan's soft, unmarred skin. The warmth of the blood drips down and around his ass, flowing around to meet his and Hakyeon's thighs.

 “You look delicious in torment,” Sanghyuk says. He breaks his hungry gaze to suck softly behind Jaehwan's ear.

 Finally Sanghyuk is touching him. He grasps for what he can pinned down as he is, and finds Sanghyuk’s elbow to squeeze. He asks for more, but between being choked by Sanghyuk’s fingers and his daze it’s merely a broken shout.

 It isn’t until Hakyeon has broken his grasp, bending down to lick along his cheekbone that Jaehwan realizes he’s crying. Hakyeon shushes him. “Calm down.” He cups Jaehwan’s jaw, smearing blood along his neck and cheeks. Overemphasizing his breathing, Hakyeon doesn’t let go until Jaehwan has stopped shaking.

 Hakyeon traces the outside of one of the arm cuffs with a bloody claw. The sensation the metal sends through him is like pure ice against his skin.

 “Now, darling. Show me your wings,” Hakyeon says, tone dangerously low.

 It hits Jaehwan then like a punch to the gut exactly what is happening--why the relics, the wounds. He searches Hakyeon's eyes for an answer: why, why would you care? But Hakyeon merely licks two of his own bloodsoaked fingers into his mouth, grinning sheepishly around them.

 The relics heat against him as his wings force their way through the split flesh and slip out, above their heads and then outward. Softer feathers ripple down his back to cover the rest of the wounds. He gives them a flap, causing Sanghyuk to grunt and shake his head as his horns scrape against the feathers. Hakyeon laughs, the light wind blowing his wavy bangs to the side.

 Jaehwan reaches toward the bend of a wing, running his fingers through the tufts of down feathers, examining the spots in which they've gone grey and white. One of his longfeathers is a muted grey, where before it was a glittering gold. His hand falls back into his lap and he bites the inside of his cheek.

 “How long does it last?” he asks.

 “A few hours, maybe,” Hakyeon says. His eyes are magnified with empathy. “But don't worry.” He lifts onto his knees and undoes his belt, pulling it through the hoops slowly. “I'm still going to take care of you.”

 Jaehwan jumps at the chance to unbutton Hakyeon's jeans before he can. Fingers playing with the zipper, he looks up and pouts. “You promise?”

 Hakyeon runs a single claw along Jaehwan's angled jaw line and stops at the sensitive flesh under his chin, pressing into it until Jaehwan whines. “If you ever want us stop,” he crowds Jaehwan backward, laying him down properly, “tap on our skin three times.”

 He leaves Jaehwan only long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, and slithers back up his body to touch their foreheads together, Jaehwan's wings arching out and flapping. His cock is heavy on Jaehwan's sternum, and right before Jaehwan wraps his hand around it, Sanghyuk laces their fingers together and draws his arm up the bed.

 “No,” Sanghyuk says, and places a kiss to the knuckle of his thumb.

 Sliding down, Hakyeon rounds his mouth against Jaehwan's adam's apple and licks at it in time with his cock sliding against his stomach. Jaehwan's gasp is muffled by Sanghyuk's mouth slotting against his. The demon's forked tongue licks down both sides of his at once, twirling at the back of his throat and constricting.

 With a soft grunt, Jaehwan lets his mouth fall slack, hips rising into the empty air. Sanghyuk tastes like peppermint, smells like acrylics. He reaches up with his free hand to grasp Sanghyuk’s horn and squeeze, making him mewl deep in his throat.

 “Doesn't he feel good?” Hakyeon asks Jaehwan, fangs gliding against the side of his throat. “Imagine that tongue around your cock.”

 Hakyeon bites down at the same time as Sanghyuk forces their kiss deeper. Jaehwan screams again, this time in encouragement that is lost in Sanghyuk's mouth. Hakyeon’s fangs still like the rest of his body, clinging to Jaehwan like a predator to prey, his claws curled against the jut of his collarbone. All Jaehwan can hear is the guttural growl of Hakyeon just below his ear; all he can see is Sanghyuk's eyebrows knit together in concentration. All he can feel is the quicksilver pain shooting between his throat and his cock.

 Jaehwan brings his wings down around the two of them, cradling their necks. Sanghyuk breaks the kiss to lift his head back into the touch, watching through lidded eyes as Jaehwan opens his and bites his bottom lip. The pressure eases from his neck as Hakyeon releases him. Jaehwan's wing falls from around his shoulder as he sits up. He is a lithe golden vision, sin incarnate with chest heaving, chin red and sticky, fist pumping himself slowly.

 “Baby, come here,” he says, reaching for Sanghyuk.

 Lifting off his elbows, Sanghyuk knees over to Hakyeon until Hakyeon fists his collar, yanking him into a bloody, tonguing kiss. Growling, Sanghyuk grabs both sides of Hakyeon's face and devours the blood across his lips, his teeth, his chin. Hakyeon lets him take until it's gone and his face is soaked with Sanghyuk's saliva before he pushes him back.

 Hakyeon has Sanghyuk by the jaw. “Strip.”

 Jaehwan is enthralled by Sanghyuk's enthusiasm, at his submission. The idea that Sanghyuk is still clothed because he was waiting for Hakyeon's permission makes Jaehwan moan, squirming under Hakyeon's weight. Such an intimidating form, coal black eyes and horns, naked and vulnerable on his knees, staring at Hakyeon with breathless expectancy.

 Hakyeon joins him on the floor beside the bed. His scaly fingers wrap behind Jaehwan's knees and jerk him back to the edge of the bed.

 “Sit up and spread your legs, angel.”

 Jaehwan does as he's told, looking back and forth between the demons at his feet. Sanghyuk reaches for him but only gets as far as his thigh before Hakyeon's hand is around his wrist, throwing his hand back into his lap. Hakyeon gives his lover a sharp look with a raised brow to match.

 “Please,” Sanghyuk says, inky eyes desperate. “Let me touch him.”

 “What do you want, baby?”

 Sanghyuk licks his lips, a quick peek of his tongue. “I want to suck him off til he comes.”

 Jaehwan’s wings shiver at the prospect. Hakyeon runs a claw down Jaehwan’s thigh.

 “How about we do it together?” he asks, his eyes turning pink for the slightest of seconds.

 Their tongues meet around the head of his cock, and Jaehwan encourages them with a string of whiny affirmations. Hakyeon's bloody claws are fisted in Sanghyuk's hair, attempting to control the depth and speed of the kiss. Wanting more, Sanghyuk eagerly pulls against the grip, spit already glistening on his chin.

 Hakyeon pulls back and releases his grip, keeping his hand at Sanghyuk's neck. “Go on,” he says, motioning with his chin toward Jaehwan.

 Guided by Hakyeon's grip, Sanghyuk sucks Jaehwan into his mouth little by little. His tongue twirls around the length as he gags, pulls back, and takes him in again. Hakyeon plays with the hair at the nape of Sanghyuk's neck, watching Jaehwan's face intently, making him blush and moan higher. Just when his thighs begin to shake--

 “Enough.”

 Sanghyuk pulls off with a rough groan, and before Jaehwan can protest Hakyeon is taking his place, tonguing at his slit and palming his balls.

 “Please,” Jaehwan whines. “Please Hakyeon, let me come.”

 The blunt edge of a claw runs down his cock as Hakyeon places a pouty kiss to the head. His glittering fangs terrify him for just a moment before he swallows him down, feeling only soft, wet heat. The demon hums in satisfaction, clawing at Jaehwan's thighs, making him buck up into the back of his throat and hum deeper. Hakyeon grabs at his ass and pulls, and it's the only incentive he needs to hit the same spot again, and again, and again.

 Hakyeon pulls off as quickly as he started, and he yanks Sanghyuk back between Jaehwan’s thighs. “Finish him,” he demands, rough voice keeping Jaehwan right on the edge. Sanghyuk holds his hips down heavy on the mattress and hollows his cheeks, sucking him down twice before his muscles seize, his wings spread wide, and he comes yelling Sanghyuk's name.

 Flopping back, Jaehwan revels in the syrupy pleasure, and the spikes of pain coming from his neck and back.

 “Get on the bed,” Hakyeon says.

 Jaehwan watches the demons climb to their knees over him, flush together. Sanghyuk’s big hands emphasize Hakyeon’s small waist, and Hakyeon’s fist holds their cocks in line as they grind together; Hakyeon’s darker and longer, Sanghyuk’s thick and flushed.

 Tired as he is, Jaehwan can’t close his eyes--Sanghyuk looks both beautiful and broken, writhing in Hakyeon’s arms and moaning high-pitched into his mouth. He sees the remains of old bite marks along Sanghyuk’s sides and back, wondering absently if they are still healing or scars. If his will turn into scars, or he still has enough angel’s blood to heal them properly.

 Their rutting grows uneven, and Sanghyuk breaks the kiss to press his forehead against Hakyeon's.

 “Thank you,” he says into Hakyeon's jaw. “I love you.”

 Jaehwan wants them to come on him, inside him, to continue to mark him and make him theirs. But he's too exhausted to speak, and can only watch as they spill one after the other onto Hakyeon's hand and stomach.

 Exhausted, confused, and overall fulfilled, Jaehwan falls asleep to the bizarre sound of two demons panting over him.

 

***

 

When he wakes, his wings are gone. The robe is still around his wrists, the same as the relic jewelry. He’s smeared with flaky dried blood across his chest and shoulder and it’s uncomfortable when he stretches his limbs. The pretty pink sheet has got the bloodstains much worse, and probably, the mattress underneath. From habit, he covers himself with the robe for the sake of modesty, even though it's quiet now, no Hakyeon or Sanghyuk to be seen, barely any sound of traffic outside. It must be very early in the morning. They’ve left the lamps on.

 “Aw,” says a voice. It's Sanghyuk, behind his canvas. Jaehwan rubs his eyes. “I was painting that.”

 Jaehwan blinks a couple of times. “Me?”

 “Who else?” Sanghyuk says. “Do you want to see?”

 Jaehwan’s mind immediately supplies the sound of Sanghyuk begging to suck his cock. He shakes his head. Awkwardness be damned, he does really want to see. Sliding off the bed, he approaches Sanghyuk, who gives him the same deviant smile as ever--but this time he grabs him around the waist and pulls him into his side.

 On the left side of the canvas are sketches of Jaehwan and Hakyeon in their earlier compromising positions; Jaehwan blushes simply at the memory of the gorgeous demon sitting in his lap. But the right side of the canvas--its a full-size painting of him sleeping peacefully as he was moments before, mostly naked. His body is vaguely sketched, but his wings are painted in magnificent detail, curling in with his longfeathers ending over his shins.

 Jaehwan's covers his mouth.

 “Do you not like it?” Sanghyuk asks, brush with golden paint faltering.

 “No, it's--” Jaehwan swallows, “your work is beautiful. It’s just bittersweet.”

 Sanghyuk slides his hand up the robe to rub at Jaehwan's back.

 “How often can Hakyeon work his little magic trick?”


End file.
